


Styling

by frozenCinders



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: He's been at it for what feels like at least an hour now, just gently petting Tensa's hair, smoothing it back whenever it falls over his face. Muramasa really thinks he's asleep.





	Styling

He's been at it for what feels like at least an hour now, just gently petting Tensa's hair, smoothing it back whenever it falls over his face. Muramasa really thinks he's asleep.

Tensa all too easily acknowledges the amount of trust you need to have in a person to relax like this near them, how dangerous it could be if that trust is misplaced. He's only ever trusted one other person as much as Muramasa, and it's incredible that they could be put on the same level.

"You're my only reprieve in this world," Muramasa whispers after the too long silence, as if he's been gathering the courage to say it all this time.

Tensa continues feigning sleep for the moment, curious to hear what else he has to say when he thinks he's alone. Muramasa doesn't say anything else, however; just leans down and presses a soft kiss against Tensa's temple. He can't help it when his face breaks into a slow smile. He feels the start in Muramasa's limbs, hears his gasp.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks, not accusing as much as curious.

"I never fell asleep to begin with," Tensa admits. "I was trying to take a nap before you started petting me."

"So I'm interrupting your nap, then..?"

"If you were unwelcome, you would have known a long time ago."

This earns him a good-natured huff-- a smile wrapped around a sigh.

Tensa finally opens his eyes to look up at Muramasa. He reaches up and starts brushing the hair out of Muramasa's face, keeping at it for a full minute before he speaks up.

"What are you doing?" he asks, amicable.

"There. A taste of your own medicine," Tensa says with a smile. In response, Muramasa smooths Tensa's hair back from his face with both hands, holding his head in place while he plants a kiss on his forehead.

Obviously, Tensa has to step up, so he scrambles out of bed and scurries off out of Muramasa's sight before he can ask where he's going. He comes back after fetching barrettes from a drawer in the bathroom and resumes his place on the bed, sitting up now to start pinning Muramasa's hair back. Muramasa, of course, steals one of the barrettes and gently snaps it into Tensa's hair, asymmetrically pinning it just on the right side. Tensa takes the pins out of Muramasa's right side and moves them all to the left so they can be opposites. Their movements stop for a few seconds and they both fall into soft laughter.

To think we should have been enemies once, Tensa muses to himself. To think I could have lost this.


End file.
